


get your hands off my bf so i can put them on him instead

by madelynaddell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Lev, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelynaddell/pseuds/madelynaddell
Summary: Lev did not like this.He did not like this at all.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 208





	get your hands off my bf so i can put them on him instead

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh first fic on ao3!  
> comments & kudos appreciated <3

Lev did not like this. 

He did not like this at all.

So called thing would be everyone checking out Yaku-san.

Sure, Lev knew best of all that Yaku was skilled in the way of receiving, often compared to Nishinoya-senpai when the time struck.  
But that didn’t mean that the other boys were respectively admiring his talent from afar, oh no. They were checking Yaku-san out, maybe not far enough. 

With his slim but firm thighs, cute ass, and adorable button nose, he was certainly something to look at. But he was also Levs’. Hence why he starting marching right towards Yaku, to stop him from talking to those heathens, and he almost made it until he felt a large hand grab him by the shoulder. 

“Where do you thing you’re going Lev?” Kuroo drawled, letting his signature smirk take over his face. His eyes screaming ‘I know about Yaku and your’s relationship just fess up’, but Lev simply couldn’t. He and Yaku had agreed to keep it private until the Spring tournament was up, so he could feel more sound and secure in their relationship before he was off to college, and Lev would respect his wishes, but it was getting very hard when he knew Kuroo would not let him go until he came up with a genuine excuse, considering their next match was in 30 minutes.

“To go make sure Yaku-san has had plenty of water!” he smiled, trying to play it off as platonic and definitely not “To make sure these dickheads don’t touch my beloved, miniature boyfriend because if they do i’ll break their neck”. Kuroo obviously didn’t buy but after seeing where Yaku was and how uncomfortable Lev looked watching them, he released him to go deal with matters properly.

Storming over there he heard Yaku laugh and his steps faltered. ‘Oh God he’s so cute’ Shaking his head, he continued his way down to other side of the court. He recognized the opposing teams libero #7, and their Captain with a shaved head, kind of resembling Tanaka-san from Karasuno. 

Tapping Yaku’s shoulder, he made sure to stand taller and glare his eyes in their general direction, and as friendly as he was; he hoped he was giving off an intense and intimidating vibe. Yaku turned around, smile still in place and Lev almost let his facade drop, till he remembered how they were looking at his Yaku Morisuke. Without thinking he let out of jumble of words that resembled “SorryYaku-san, Kuroo-sansaidheneedstotalktoyou, RIGHT NOW.” he yelled, grabbing Yaku by his right arm, as they walked away, making sure to look back at them as he wrapped his arms around Yaku’s shoulders.

“Lev! What the hell is your problem? We have our next practice match in 30 minutes! You should be practicing your receives, dumbass!”, Yaku-san scolded as Lev dragged him through empty hallways till the reached a deserted bathroom.

“30 minutes is plenty of time Morisuke.” Lev said with a stern look, turning just in time to see Yaku’s face pale.

Satisfied with the fact that his message was sent loud and clear, he grabbed Yaku’s wrist once more and pulled him into the nearest bathroom. Finding the largest stall, he let go of his wrists and slid his hands down to Yaku’s waist. Slamming him against the opposite wall, causing the older boy to whimper in surprise, and promptly locking the door.

Turning around he began to nose at Yaku’s neck, eliciting a breathy moan, “You like when they watch you, don’t you?” Lev rasped. All Yaku could muster was a weak “no” in return. Lev grabbed around his soft thighs, lifted him, and slid his hands down to Yaku’s nice ass. The shorter then wrapping his legs around Lev’s firm torso and started eagerly grinding against his flat stomach. Using the leverage he gained from the wall, he lightly raked his nails across Yaku’s torso, pausing at his nipples to pinch and pull, until they were firm and sensitive. Yaku yelped at the sudden pain that shot through him when Lev ducked his head down to bite at his exposed collar bone and neck, leaving bright red soon to be purple marks.

“Lev- nggh stop, we- we have a game soon and everyone will s-“, Yaku abruptly stopped talking and squirming when he felt Lev dig his teeth into his neck so rough that it drew blood, loving the sensation of his tongue on his offended patch of skin. Lev pulled away proud of the way he made Yaku speechless, his mark now on his boyfriends body. “Let them see baby.” he growled into his left ear, breath fanning over his neck, making the former shiver and let out a wanton moan. With a newly fueled arousal he ground up into Yaku’s clothed ass.

“F-Ahhh Lev, touch me, touch me please!”, came Yaku’s desperate plea, encouraging Lev to reach up and move his shorts out of the way, swiping his thumb over the bead of pre-cum that gathered at the tip. A strangled moan made its way through both of their mouths as they felt each others warmth.

“Mmmhhh you like that baby? You like knowing i’m the only one who can make you feel this way? Who do you belong to?” Lev taunted, letting his jealousy and arousal take over, practically shoving his tongue into Yaku’s mouth. Biting on his bottom lip, a little too hard, licking over his wound and quickly moving on to feel around his mouth. Sucking on Yaku’s tongue, tearing a whine from his mouth, they separated breathlessly. A strand of saliva following both of them.

“You Lev! Only you! Shit please please let me come, I want it so bad” he sobbed as he continued to rock against the taller boys hand.

“That’s right, baby boy. Only me, come for me!”, He emphasized with a rough jerk of his hips against Yaku’s ass. “Scream my name so all those people out there know who you belong to!”, Lev really couldn’t believe what he was saying, he also couldn’t believe how utterly submissive Yaku was being, ‘maybe he really does like being dominated.’ He thought with a smirk.

With one more tug of his wrist against his pulsing cock and a quick twist of his boyfriends nipple, Yaku stiffened and scratched his way up Lev’s muscled back, then released all over Lev’s hand, causing them both to groan in satisfaction. Kissing each other languidly, occasionally sucking on one another’s tongue. But with Yaku now pliant in his arms, hand covered in cum, it brought awareness to his own issue.

Looking through his tear stained lashes, Yaku wiggled out of Lev’s grasp and down to his knees, pulling his lovers shorts down mid-thigh. Reaching up to Lev’s cum coated hand, he brought each finger to his mouth, sucking off each and every drop of his essence off of Lev. The silver haired boy stared in awe, eyes filled with lust and adoration for his short companion. Yaku began to rub the outline of Lev’s dick through his boxers with the tips of his fingers and mouth, making Lev let out a high pitched whine whist throwing his head back. 

“Wanna fuck my mouth? Watch me swallow down every drop of your cum?” Yaku teased, enjoyed watching Lev’s pupils dilate. Seeing Morisuke take him into his mouth made his eyes roll into the back of his head, and he let out a pleasures groan. 

Yaku wrapped his small hand around Lev’s base and began to slowly take him into his mouth, inch by inch he gradually relaxed his throat and felt his jaw go slack. Moving his hands, he gripped Lev’s thick thighs, and tapped it twice, signaling Lev to start fucking his mouth. The standing boy let out a moan and began, starting with shallow thrusts, gradually going so far that he could feel the back of Yaku’s throat. Yaku felt his conscious shut off, moaning around Lev’s length, and judging by the way Lev gripped at his hair and let out an appreciative growl, he was not disappointing.

“Hmph- ohh shit Mori, keep going. I’m gonna cum down your throat, watch you swallow down every drop, fuck you’re such a slut...” As soon as those words were out of Lev’s mouth his eyes opened wide, he and Yaku had never had an actual discussion on what is and isn’t appropriate in situations like this. And he was about to apologize and pull out, until he heard Yaku let out the sluttiest moan he had heard yet. Loud and whiney, sending a tremor down his own spine, bringing him closer to the edge than he’d like to be.

“That’s it Yaku, take it, oh! Oh fu-nggh. Cum-cumming-“. Releasing down Yaku’s throat felt like heaven, hearing his choked moans and seeing his spit covered chin was almost enough to get him hard again. Almost. He wasn’t crazy.

Pulling up Lev’s shorts, Yaku restes his head against Lev’s hip and tried to catch his breathe. Slowly exhaling he gathered himself and stood up and rearranged himself to look more presentable. Taking time to walk out and check himself in the mirror, he watch as his lanky, bean-pole boyfriend made his way behind him, wrapping his arms awkwardly across his waist.

“Are you okay?” he hesitantly asked, worrying Yaku may actually be mad with him, after dragging him away from his friends. 

“No?”turning around he grabbed Lev’s cheeks and brought his face down, “I thought it was sweet that you were being possessive, but just know you’re a dumbass if you think i’m even half-way interested in anybody besides you.” He said with a scoff. Before letting go, he gave him a quick peck and left, shouting, “Now c’mon ya idiot, your receives still suck ass and we have our next game in a couple minutes.”

Lev stood there staring at the back of Yaku, wondering how he got so lucky. Yaku stopped and turned to look at Lev, feeling his piercing gaze upon his back. He looked so sincere and soft, staring at him like that, Yaku began to blush profusely. Marching right up to his gigantic boyfriend, he grabbed his hand and stole his attention away from his thoughts. They walked hand and hand, and if Kuroo and Kenma saw the light flush across their face and neck when they got back, they didn’t say a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> fuckos


End file.
